Storm on the Horizon
by Neo Horizon
Summary: As a storm rages above them, Konoka and Setsuna share a romantic moment under the rain. KonoSetsu
1. Playing in the Rain

**Storm on the Horizon**  
Chapter 1: Playing in the Rain

* * *

Setsuna's feet pounded the pavement road that would take her back to the girl's dormitory. A storm was on the horizon. She could smell the rain and feel the static building in the sky. Grey clouds were looming overhead, masking the blanket of stars that should have dotted the night sky. Setsuna was tired, her muscles pushed past the brink of exhaustion from training, but she wanted to reach the dorms before the raindrops fell.

Before the heavens cried.

The entrance was close, but the storm felt even closer. Setsuna put her head down and pumped her legs until she could feel the pavement turn into the familiar cobbled path that led to the dormitory. When she looked up again, the she could make out a single sillohuette standing behind the doubled-door entrance. Konoka was waiting for her again, just like she always did; just like she always would.

Setsuna lifted her right hand and waved at the other girl. She smiled as her wave was returned. A warm rain was falling now, and Setsuna caught the first droplets on her raised arm. Now that she had lost to the storm, her paced slowed to a walk. Setsuna was annoyed at her defeat, but the water droplets felt good on her fatigued muscles, so she stopped, lifted both hands in the air, and turned her face to the sky.

"Secchan, what are you doing?" Konoka asked as she stepped out of the building. She walked to the edge of the overhang at the entrance, as far as she could go without getting wet. "You'll catch a cold."

The rain's severity increased and Setsuna opened her mouth and tasted the storm that had beaten her. It was refreshing. She brought her hands to her face and wiped away the moisture from her eyes. With a playful smile on her lips, Setsuna finished running the short distance to where Konoka waited. She ignored the shelter of the overhang, choosing to stand under the torrents of rain.

"Hi," she greeted. Her eyes shone as they fell upon Konoka, betraying much more emotion than the simple greeting she had uttered.

"You're such a child, Secchan," Konoka giggled, as she wiped away the rain on Setsuna face. It was a futile effort under the heavy downpour. "You used to love playing in the rain all the time back home," she remembered, and they shared a smile at the fond memories. "Come under here," she teasingly scolded the other girl, reaching out a hand to her.

"You come out here," came the coy reply. She smirked at Konoka, reaching out her own hand as well. She could see a shy blush creep onto Konoka cheeks as she tried to take the lead in their flirtatious exchange.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Both girls jumped at the flash, then jumped again when the thunder followed immediately after. The storm was no longer on the horizon; it was right on top of them. Setsuna felt a shock of thrill run down her spine. The anticipation of a storm was nothing compared to experiencing it.

"It's getting dangerous out here," Konoka murmured with an edge of concern in her voice. "Maybe we should get inside?"

As if to confirm her fears, another bolt of lightning tore across the sky. The street lights lining the path to the dormitory suddenly blazed with a brilliant light before fizzling out, one by one. Their eyes met in the momentary brightness before they were thrown into darkness. Despite Konoka's worries, Setsuna couldn't help herself. She swiftly found Konoka's outstretched hand in the darkness and pulled the girl to her, stealing her away from the overhang's protection. The storm was a frenzy of water and wind around them, yet Setsuna moved slowly and carefully with Konoka. She gently dipped the other girl, cradling her delicately in her arms, and kissed her. They embraced each other passionately under the heavy rain. It was not their first kiss, not even among their first kisses, nor was it their last kiss or anywhere near their last. It was just another kiss for them, just another display of their affection for each other.

When at last they broke away from each other, rain was still falling lightly on their shoulders. The backup power had not kicked in yet, which allowed Setsuna and Konoka a few more moments of privacy. They held on to each other, trembling from the cold and the force of their kiss. The worst of the storm had moved on. The rain would soon stop and the world would return to normal. Setsuna knew that they would also need to return to normal once the rain stopped, so she clung to Konoka's warmth for just a little longer and waited for the storm to pass.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I came across this fic in a folder of short KonoSetsu scenes that I've written. I was planning to use it in another fic, but I highly doubt it'll ever be written in its entirety, so I figure I'd share this snippet with you all. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And please review. Reviews make me happy and they're fun to read. =) And they inflate my insecure ego, which is always good.

_Crimson Wings_ is still going... it's slow, but I haven't abandoned it. _A Lifetime of Memories_ is being reworked (I may have mentioned that a looooong time ago), so I plan to end that fic sooner than expected so I can write the "true" version of the story.


	2. The Day Will Come

**Storm on the Horizon**  
Chapter 2: The Day Will Come

* * *

The rain was slowing down now, but the dark clouds still loomed overhead. Setsuna had expected that the storm would pass quickly, but the weather was relentless as Setsuna and Konoka stood in the pitch-black darkness under the downpour.

Warmth radiated from Konoka's body, and Setsuna clung to her tightly, trying to absorb her heat. They would be far more comfortable if they went inside and dried off, but there was a level of romanticism that was derived from standing outside in the rain, and Setsuna was reluctant to leave the atmosphere of the storm. Konoka, with her head resting on Setsuna's shoulder, appeared to be enjoying herself as well, so Setsuna decided not to move until Konoka desired to go inside. But as she thought this, the hands that were tightened across her back slowly loosened themselves.

"Secchan," Konoka whispered, pulling away gently.

Setsuna released her. "Hmm?" she murmured, wondering if the cold had gotten to be too much for the other girl. But instead, Konoka's cold hands caressed her cheeks and pulled her close once more.

_"Ah,"_ Setsuna thought to herself, as Konoka's unspoken request became clear. She gently embraced Konoka again, pulling her closer as well. In the darkness that surrounded them, Setsuna found Konoka's lips effortlessly.

She approached the kiss gently, brushing her lips lightly over Konoka's before pulling back teasingly. Setsuna could feel Konoka lean into her body for a proper kiss, but Setsuna taunted her with another grazing of their lips and pulled away again.

Konoka pouted and threw her arms around Setsuna's neck in order to pull the swordsman closer. Their foreheads met gently, their noses lightly nuzzling each other. "Do it properly this time," Konoka ordered, the playful annoyance woven clearly through each word.

Setsuna laughed gently, knowing that she could not deny her any longer. She intended to kiss Konoka deeply this time, with enough force to have her gasping for breath. But before their lips could meet, the street lamp nearest to Setsuna began to flicker. Setsuna glanced from the faintly glowing lights to the look of disappointment in Konoka's eyes and sighed.

"This is what I get for teasing you, isn't it?" she asked with a wry smile.

Konoka didn't laugh. Instead, she pouted and lightly stomped her foot in a way that made Setsuna's heart swell with affection.

"I really wanted that kiss," Konoka huffed.

"Let's go back to my room," Setsuna murmured, leaning forward so that the soft words were only audible to the other girl's ears. Konoka attempted a smile, but her frustration was painfully evident.

"Why do we need to hide this?" Konoka wondered, looking off into the stormy horizon. It was a rhetorical question, one that she often asked when they were alone in public, but wary of doing anything that could be seen by others.

Unflinchingly, Setsuna responded with an answer that had now become a staple in their clandestine relationship. "Because the day will come when we can be together without restrictions, but today just isn't that day."

"As beautiful as that sounds, I feel like I'm starting to believe it less the more often I hear it," Konoka said with a sad smile.

"Well that's not how it's supposed to work," Setsuna replied, nudging Konoka gently. "You're supposed to say something like 'I always feel better when I hear you say that.' And I'm supposed to say, 'That's why I always say it.'"

The shadow of sadness hanging over Konoka's smile faltered ever so slightly, but not enough to satisfy Setsuna.

"Fine, then let's seal the future with a kiss," Setsuna suggested with a gentle smile.

Konoka pulled back as Setsuna approached her. "But the lights are on," she whispered anxiously. "What if someone's watching?"

"I don't see anyone else standing out here in the rain," Setsuna said, scanning their surroundings. She pulled Konoka under the shelter of the overhang. "And no one can see us from their dorms now. Come on, one quick kiss," Setsuna suggested again, smiling radiantly for the girl before her. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Konoka giggled nervously and leaned closer. The moment their lips met, Setsuna felt a powerful shock pass between them. It was like lightning, like a static build up that had discharged against their lips. Setsuna immediately pulled back, not because of the sting of the kiss, but because the dark surroundings were now bathed in light. The street lamps that were slowly returning to their maximum brightness suddenly blazed brilliantly. Then one after another, each lamp blew its fuse with an almighty crack. Just like at the height of the storm, the power was out again and Setsuna and Konoka were left standing in the dark.

"Um..." Setsuna began slowly, turning to look at Konoka despite not being able to see her in the darkness, "did your magic just do that?"

"No... maybe not..." Konoka answered sheepishly, unable to hide the fact that her magic had run rampant for a moment. "If anything, I'd say it's YOUR fault for making me all flustered," she decided with an audible pout in her voice. Setsuna could sense her smile.

"Well either way," Setsuna said, pulling Konoka toward the door. "Let's get inside before someone finds us here and asks for an explanation. We can hang out in my room."

"Ooooh," Konoka responded, drawing out the syllable much like a child would do. "Are we having a sleep over?" she asked playfully.

"Mm... we'll see," Setsuna responded slowly, though in her heart, she had already pictured a sleep over long before Konoka had suggested it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And here we have a second chapter for a story that was meant to be a one-shot... I'm not really planning a third chapter to this, but I guess it could happen. But as long as I don't mark this as "Incomplete", I won't feel pressured to write it. ^^

By the way, rain = romantic as hell. I totally need to do what Konoka and Setsuna are doing some time...


End file.
